Dream a Little Dream of You
by DragonyPhoenix
Summary: What kind of fanfic would we see if Xander, known as Alex here, were the star of his own movie?


Movies The Man Dream a Little Dream of You

Author: BowB4QueenC

Note: Jessie is Alex's sister, his twin, because Cordelia and Alex 4 evah!

Summary: It started out as an Alex saving Cordelia story but then became how Alex joined the Initiative.

Three fledges had risen that night. Three fledges had fought only to become three piles of dust on the lawn of Shady Rest Cemetery. Alex twirled his stake as he scanned the graveyard. The one vampire he wanted was the one vampire he couldn't find. "I'll get you, Angel. You'll pay for killing my sister."

As he turned to head home, Alex saw something white – pure white, not the gray tinged slabs of old tombstones – flashing from behind the trees. He stalked after it, running quickly but quietly. He stepped out from behind a tree to attack. "I am the thing monsters have nightmares … Cordelia?"

He couldn't understand why Cordelia was walking through the graveyard at night. She knew there were vampires. But then he stopped wondering because he saw she was wearing her nightgown, which he'd never seen her in before. His jaw hit the ground. "Uh, Cordelia?"

She kept walking as if she didn't even know he was there, which didn't make any sense. He was captain of the football team and she was head cheerleader. They totally hung. "Are you okay?"

When he grabbed at her arm, four vampires popped out from behind gravestones. "Oh God, uh, Cordelia." She was still walking, slowly but steadily. Alex put himself between her and the vampires. "Okay, Alex," he told himself. "It's up to you. Cordelia can't go the way of Jessie. This is just like football practice. They're just a real ugly team."

One of the vampires was sneaking around and getting closer to Cordelia. Alex ran at him and tackled him to the ground. That was the good thing about being a football start. It totally helped with the running after and taking down vampires. He stabbed his stake into the vampire and it fell into a whoosh of dust. The other three weren't going after Cordelia. They had Alex surrounded. Good. Even if he didn't make it, she might get out alive except she still didn't seem to know what was going on.

By the time he'd killed the other three vamps, Cordelia was gone and Alex had a funny feeling that she hadn't gone home. "Cordelia?" He wasn't sure why he was shouting since she hadn't heard him before but he didn't know what else to do. If only he knew where Angel's hideout was. Alex was sure the Master Vampyre was behind this.

He heard a match flare to life behind him and twisted around with his stake at the ready. "Spike," he said as he tucked the stake away in his sleeve, at the ready but out of sight. "Where is she?"

"You know."

"Where's Angel then?"

"There's a mansion, up on Crawford Street, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. My boys are about to take it out."

"Your boys?"

"The Demon Extermination Initiative. We make vamps fry."

"You can't," Alex shouted. "Cordelia is there with him. She's innocent. You can't kill a human."

"Listen little boy, I'd kill a hundred humans to take out a Vampyre like Angel. We try and save her, he might escape. Besides, she's in thrall. When you saw her, she didn't respond, right? She was sleepwalking. On her way to him. She's under his control."

"No, it can't be too late."

"Might not be," Spike said. "If he hasn't bit her, but we can't take that chance."

"I can," Alex said. "I saw here. There were no marks on her throat."

"She's with him by now. It's too late."

"It's not too late. I'll save her." Alex ran off.

"Oi, stop."

Alex didn't stop. He ran until he came to the mansion. The Initiative had surrounded the mansion like an army, but that wouldn't stop Alex. He ran, using all his quarterback speed, ran past them too fast for them to stop them. Once he was in the house, he knew they'd be too afraid to follow.

Cordelia was tied to a chair in the center of a room. She was squirming against the ropes but couldn't free herself. "Oh, Alex, I'm so glad you're here, but I don't know how I got here."

He knelt before her and started working on the ropes. "What do you remember?"

"It was like I was dreaming, a dream of you. I saw you and you were trying to help me but I walked away. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself. It was horrible. And then I came here and, Alex?"

"Yeah." One arm was untied.

"Angel was here."

Alex didn't look up from the rope he was working. "I know. Where'd he go?"

"He left."

Alex did look up at that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He tied me up and then he left."

That meant the Initiative was going to burn down the house for nothing. Alex worked faster at the ropes. "We need to get out of here."

"I can't stand. Twisted my ankle."

"I'll have to carry you then." Alex picked Cordelia up and started walking to the French doors at the edge of the room, but then the mansion went up in flames. The Initiative had struck too soon! It was up to Xander to get Cordelia out alive. He ran for the door but flames shot up, blocking his way.

"Oh, God, we're gonna die. And I'm going to be all burnt and make an ugly corpse."

"You'll never by ugly, Cordelia. Not if I have anything to say about it."

There was another door and the flames weren't so bad that way. Alex ran for the door and down a hallway. It was on fire but not so bad as the room. He carried her through the flames. He kicked open the door at the end of the hallway and they were in the kitchen. There weren't any flames here and they got out the door.

"I see you made it out okay," Spike said.

"I have to get Cordelia home," Alex told him. "Oh, and by the way? You missed Angel."

"Did we? Damn." Spike threw his cigarette onto the ground. "Before you go, I'd like to offer you a job. You did well in there, saving the girl and all, plus taking out those vampires in the cemetery. We could use a good man like you."

"Only if I get to take down Angel. I owe him."

"Fair enough," Spike said. "We're going to need someone as good as you to take him down anyway."

(**From the Fantastic Fiction website**)


End file.
